


Tu turno

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: La Comunicación es clave [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ambos hablan, Amor - Freeform, Apapacho, Boys Kissing, Desayuno en la cama, Español | Spanish, Even Bech Næsheim es el mejor novio, Even expresa sus sentimientos, Fluff, Isak con resaca, Isak escucha, Isak necesitado, M/M, Muchas caricias, Relación estable, Resaca, Sorpresa al final del capitulo, Ternura, no se si esa es la palabra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: Isak despierta con una resaca horrible pero Even no esta cerca suyo.Y Even...bueno Even esta demasiado feliz, se le nota en sus ojos.





	Tu turno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic continúa inmediatamente a la mañana siguiente.
> 
> Siento que este fanfic tiene "Puntos de Vista" de ambos personajes. Y tiene una sorpresa casi llegando al final.  
> (Yo quería algo totalmente diferente y se formó este fanfic) (Lo digo de buena manera)
> 
> Ni Isak ni Even me pertenecen.  
> Cualquier error es mío. Espero sea de su agrado.

Sentir tu cerebro palpitando al ritmo de tu corazón claramente no era una buena señal, y por si fuera poco sentir una luz brillante a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados tampoco lo es…

—Evy…apaga la luz—murmuró Isak mientras se enterraba más en la almohada, ocultando su cara en la seguridad que le entregaba ese objeto, aunque el solo hecho de moverse un pequeño milímetro fue lo suficiente para soltar un gemido de sufrimiento de parte de Isak—…Evy, la luz…apágala—dijo Isak muy bajo, casi un susurro.

Como la luz simplemente no se iba, y con todo el dolor de su alma, Isak tomó su cubrecama y se escondió hasta tapar su cabeza, aun sin abrir los ojos, se movió para poder acomodarse y evitar la estúpida luz.

—¡Muy buenos días!— habló enérgicamente Even quien se quedó parado cerca de la cama para observar lo que asumía era Isak enrollado con la ropa de cama, apenas dejando un espacio para poder respirar—¿Isak?— preguntó Even, tratando de no mover ese bultito.

—…Luz— murmuró Isak

—¿Ah?

—Apaga luz

Even miraba ese bulto en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía reírse…si lo hacía estaba más que seguro que a pesar de tener una enorme jaqueca, Isak lo mataría. Pero como no sentir ganas de reírse, si Isak le estaba pidiendo apagar la luz, lo cual era muy divertido considerando que eran las 14:30 de la tarde y la única luz existente en ese momento era del impresionante sol que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par y con las cortinas corridas.

Isak debería haber adivinado que Even no estaba en la cama cuando no sintió su cuerpo tibio a su derecha.

 _“¿Por qué Even no estaba a su lado? ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Por qué Even no lo estaba abrazando y asegurándole que todo iba a pasar? ¿Qué todo estaría bien?”_ Isak baja un poco su manta de seguridad y puede observar a un muy sonriente Even, con su pelo húmedo y ya vestido. Even se arrodilla en la cama, y se acerca a Isak para tratar de abrazarlo…lo máximo posible, el cubrecama haciendo la tarea un poco difícil.

—Evyyy…mmhhh—gimotea bajito Isak— ayúdame.

Even no puede evitar acariciar la cara de Isak con una mano, suavemente…casi como si no lo tocara.

—¿Traigo algo para el dolor?—preguntó Even tratando de no elevar demasiado su voz. Un Isak con resaca era uno de los pocos estados de ánimo que Even trataba de “evitar”. Un Isak borracho…era algo “fácil” de controlar, claro que existían sus complicaciones y también sus sorpresas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. En cambio un Isak con resaca después de haber bebido vodka y ron en grandes cantidades, no era tan…fácil, solo por un pequeño detalle, y este era que Isak se volvía totalmente dependiente de Even—…buscaré las pastillas y un poco de agua para que las tomes inmediatamente— Even solo hizo un amago de moverse e Isak comenzó a gimotear.

—No me dejes Evy—dijo Isak, solo moviéndose un poco.

—Es solo un minuto Isak.

—Nooo…—Isak cerró sus ojos, su semblante cambio a uno triste.

Even seguía sonriendo…, a pesar de todo, amaba a Isak cuando se ponía en plan de no querer nada más que a Even.

—Menos de un minuto, bebé—Even beso la frente de Isak de forma sonora, se paró rápidamente, y antes de ir por las pastillas y el agua, cierra las cortinas. Porque Even es un ángel considerado, enviado por Dios, que piensa en todo.

Isak deja caer un poco más el cubrecama, a pesar de sentir que su cabeza no quiere cooperar con el resto de su ser, se acomoda para estar semi sentado. Su semblante no cambia pero internamente está muy agradecido por Even, quien lo ha salvado de esa estúpida luz.

Aunque su cabeza le duele como mil demonios y puede sentir su cuerpo un poco resentido, termina de acomodarse y sentarse todavía enrollado entre el cubrecama.

Isak puede escuchar los movimientos que hace Even en la cocina, buscando las pastillas para el dolor, un poco de agua y posiblemente algo más - _¿Por qué se demora tanto?_ – se pregunta Isak, puede que todavía no haya pasado un minuto pero para él ya paso más de una hora.

Even llega cargando una bandeja con las pastillas, algunas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso con agua, no es un desayuno completo y eso algo que Isak aprecia enormemente, porque significa que Even sabe que no tiene grandes ganas de comer, pero que debe hacerlo. Even deja la bandeja en el suelo apegada a la cama y él se vuelve a arrodillar a un lado de Isak.

—Pastillas primero—dice Even tomando dos pastillas blancas de la bandeja junto con el vaso. Isak abre la boca y saca un poco la lengua, Even sabe que Isak no hará más de lo necesario, coloca las pastillas en la lengua de Isak y acerca el vaso de agua para que su bebé pueda tomarlas. Una pequeña gota de agua escapa de la boca de Isak cuando él traga las pastillas pero Even la atrapa con su pulgar, el cual lleva a su propia boca para chuparlo. Isak no puede hacer nada más que mirarlo. Even deja el vaso en la bandeja.

Algo pasa, Isak sabe que algo está pasando. Even es feliz, y más cuando puede consentirlo de esta manera, pero hoy Even esta irradiando felicidad…sus ojos lo delatan.

—¿Even?—Isak quiere saber, necesita saber que está pasando.

—¿Mhh?—Even solo sonríe, esa sonrisa que llega hasta sus hermosísimos ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ven— Even toma la mano de Isak para moverlo hacia adelante, lo que fue un poco más rápido de lo usual - Isak lo resiente en todo su cuerpo - pero no tiene mucho tiempo para reclamar porque Even se está moviendo para quedar atrás de Isak, apoyado en la pared y con él entre medio de sus piernas.

Even abraza a Isak con un brazo, e Isak se acomoda en su pecho. Even empieza a acariciar su pelo, a mover sus dedos entre sus hebras, lo que hace que Isak prácticamente se derrita.

—Te amo—susurra Even al oído de Isak, y si Isak no se derritió antes…esas tres palabras lo logran.

En la posición en la que están Even no puede ver la cara de Isak, pero él sabe que debe responder pronto a la incógnita de Isak, puede que su novio este con resaca pero eso no evita que la curiosidad se eleve por su cuerpo.

Isak toma la mano de Even que lo abraza y entrelaza sus dedos. Siente que las pastillas estén haciendo efecto, aunque siendo sincero, sabe que no es así, si no que es la pequeña burbuja que ha formado junto a Even lo que hace que su cabeza no duela tanto…que de cierta manera hace que todo se mueva más lento.

—Quiero que me escuches…, y aunque tengas ganas de interrumpirme— Even sabe que Isak acaba de rodar sus ojos— no lo hagas ¿ok?

—Está bien— responde bajito Isak.

—Pero antes…comes una tostada.

—¿Ah?—Isak quiere girarse para poder ver a Even, pero él no lo deja, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Una tostada—dice Even, tomando una de las tostadas con mermelada que estaban en la bandeja—, abre la boca Isak— Even pone la tostada cerca de la boca de Isak, quien no tiene más opción que comenzar a comer la tostada.

Una vez terminada, Even sabe que debe empezar a hablar, puede sentir un nudo formarse en su estómago solo de los nervios que siente.

—Isak, anoche tú…tú mencionaste algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando…

—Oh dios mío...dije algo vergonzoso o estúpido, ¿es eso? ¿Cierto?— Isak comienza a moverse para mirar la cara de Even, pero su estúpido brazo no lo deja— Even…déjame…mover…

—Isak—Even lo abraza más fuerte, dejando en claro que no iba a dejar que se moviera de donde esta— ¿Qué dije acerca de interrumpir?— dice con voz seria al oído de Isak.

—Que no lo hiciera—susurró Isak.

—¿Lo volverás a hacer?

—No— respondió Isak.

—Bien— Even relajo su abrazo—, Isak anoche no dijiste nada vergonzoso… por lo menos no a mi— Even comienza a pasar su otra mano por el cabello de Isak para relajarlo—…Jonas te ayudo a llegar acá, y estoy seguro que tus amigos no podrán mirarme a la cara por algunos días, creo…que contaste algunas cosas de nosotros…privadas— Isak solo pudo taparse la cara con una mano, tratando de tapar su sonrojo—, pero apartando eso, y el hecho de que le debo comida a Jonas..., y lo más probable que a Mahdi y a Magnus también…, no me dijiste nada vergonzoso. Aun así, hablaste sobre ciertos temas que creo que estando sobrio no lo habrías hablado, por lo menos no ahora…y creo que no en este momento que estamos viviendo…

Decir que Isak estaba intrigado era poco, todo este discurso lo estaba poniendo nervioso _¿Qué dije? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

Even podía sentir como el cuerpo de Isak comenzaba a temblar.

—Hey, en serio que no es nada malo…solo es algo que me tomo por sorpresa, y quiero que lo sepas, porque borracho o no, fue algo que me hizo inmensamente feliz. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy más nervioso que tú, porque no sé si estando ahora así…pensarás lo mismo, y sé que deberíamos conversar las cosas cara a cara…pero…dios, Isak…si veo tus ojos, si veo tu rostro…no tendré el valor para hablar y…—Isak puede sentir la respiración de Even yendo más fuerte, y puede que no tenga permitido interrumpir, pero toma ambas manos de Even para entrelazar todos sus dedos y apretarlos, tratando de transmitir un poco de confianza a su novio—, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que no soy la mejor opción para ti…que te des cuenta que soy una carga y que no te permitiré crecer…, pero soy egoísta y te amo.

Isak tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero no hay nadie más que los dos y simplemente no le interesa. En un rápido movimiento se acomoda para quedar frente a frente a Even, con ambas piernas a los costados de sus caderas y lo abraza fuertemente. Even también lo abraza, como si el solo hecho de no hacerlo significara que Isak desaparecería de su lado.

—Even— dice Isak, tomando su cara con ambas manos— yo te amo, y no importa lo que pienses de ti mismo, que a todo esto debemos cambiar…, yo te amo tal cual eres y  de verdad eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has ayudado en momentos difíciles, me ayudaste a encontrarme, me ayudaste a ser feliz.

—Se supone que no debías interrumpirme—responde Even riéndose, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas

—Jajaja…anda vamos…termina de decirme todo lo que dije mientras estaba borracho.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, y se ríen juntos.

—Tú, dijiste que me amabas—susurra Even, quien no tiene que elevar su voz, ya que ambos están bastante cerca—, que me cuidarás hasta el fin de tus días, que toda tu vida es mucho mejor porque yo estoy ahí— Even puede ver como el sonrojo va aumentando en la cara de su novio—, que quieres todo, todo conmigo, que quieres ser feliz conmigo…y…

—¿…Y?—pregunta Isak tratando de acercarse más a Even sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Even no puede evitar sonreír, casi no hay espacio que los separe, pero entiende lo que quiere hacer Isak. Es una necesidad superior a ellos el querer estar prácticamente pegados. Isak ladea un poco su cabeza, y Even rápidamente lo besa. No es un beso fuerte y desesperado, más bien es uno lento, suave, delicado, dando a conocer todos sus sentimientos. Casi no se separan cuando terminan el beso, Even decide apoyar su frente en la de su novio, solo para sentirlo aun más cerca.

—Y que quieres casarte conmigo, y tener hijos—apenas terminó de decir eso, Even pudo sentir como Isak se queda sin aire, sorprendido por lo recién escuchado. Sus ojos se abren grandes y Even puede ver perfectamente el color verde en ellos— dos, para ser más exactos…

—Even—Isak suena sorprendido, y ya no puede sostener sus lágrimas, así que simplemente empieza a llorar—…te amo, te amo, te amo— repite una y otra vez.

—También te amo.

Si ambos están llorando, no importa, nadie los va a juzgar.

—Sabes que estamos muy jóvenes para tener hijos—dice Isak acomodándose para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Even—, además si queremos dos, no podemos vivir en un departamento así.

—Así que si has pensado sobre tener hijos—dice Even, acariciando la espalda del menor.

—Even, borracho o no…aunque no me acuerde de mi pequeña confesión, siempre voy a querer todo contigo— responde Isak, sin moverse de donde está.

—Eso es bueno saberlo…no me gustaría tener que secuestrarte y llevarte lo más lejos posible de todos—dice Even bromeando.

—No tendrías que secuestrarme si te casas conmigo—susurra Isak, moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te recuerdo que tú quieres casarte conmigo y formar una familia, pero dijiste que estamos muy jóvenes para la parte de la familia— Even sonríe porque Isak parece tomate de lo roja que tiene su cara

—¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?—pregunta alegremente Isak.

—¿La verdad?— pregunta Even.

—Ehh, si— responde Isak, acomodando su brazos alrededor del cuello de Even.

—Te pediré matrimonio cuando termine algo.

—¿Pedirás?

—Así es, tiempo futuro—dice Even—, es algo importante Isak…no podemos apurar la perfección, y la verdad que hay que tener en cuenta ciertos aspectos.

—¿Aspectos?— Isak no está para nada curioso.

—Isak, te amo…y sabes que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, con matrimonio…o no, así será— dice Even—, pero solo te adelanto que si te pediré matrimonio…y de verdad espero que no conozcas a alguien más y me abandones.

—Jamás lo haría…, me tendrás que soportar hasta el final de tus días— dice Isak sonriendo—, pero siguiendo con el tema del matrimonio… ¿Qué tan futuro es esta petición?

—Se supone que es una sorpresa—responde Even.

—¡Even!— Isak grita.

—¡Isak!— lo imita Even —, es una sorpresa y punto, ya que dije que lo iba a hacer, ¿O acaso piensas que estamos jóvenes para casarnos?

Isak lo besa, otro beso lento y lleno de sentimientos.

—Sería un honor llamarte mi esposo— responde Isak.

Even acaricia la cara del menor con su mano, y con la otra acaricia su muslo. ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de Isak?

—Solo quiero saber algo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Quieres una petición privada?—Even levanta sus cejas de forma sugerente— ¿O algo donde estén todos nuestros amigos, y lo más probable…gente que no conozcas?

Isak se ríe a carcajadas. Y hace como que piensa su respuesta.

—Even, si digo que quiero las dos ¿qué respondes?

—Que quiero todo contigo, Isak—responde Even, para luego empezar a besar a su novio, ahora sí de forma más fuerte. Sus manos se mueven para llegar a la cintura del menor.

—Excelente respuesta— dice Isak cuando se separan por un segundo.

—Shh…hay que empezar a practicar como se hacen los bebés— Es todo lo que dice Even para volver a besar a Isak.

Ya habrá otros momentos para seguir hablando, ahora Even quiere sentirlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a joaneoffart, por traducir el fanfic anterior. Sin conocernos y no esperando nada a cambio. De verdad Muchas Gracias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por aquellos y aquellas que dejaron comentarios y kudos en el fanfic anterior, de verdad no lo esperaba.
> 
> Y gracias infinitas y especiales a mis dos amigas, quienes me han ayudado en este proceso y animado a seguirlo ;)


End file.
